Purpose: Software Development Module This module develops shared software tools for the CORE. It has 4 focus areas: eye tracking, displays, neuroimaging, and psychophysics/physiology. The areas were chosen to ensure that the tools will be useful to multiple CORE members and that the projects can be accomplished within the award period.